Separated From His World
by Gem6
Summary: John's first day back after a year away, recovering from a terrible loss.Please R & R Rating Change for swearing in chapter 2
1. Default Chapter

This is for Jayne, Stormy Wolfy, Nat, Sarah (SurrenderSomething) and Meegan Boulton :D

* * *

"Guess whose back!" A familiar voice said

I looked up and smiled, John was back; jumping up I ran over to him and hugged him

"Welcome back" I smiled

"Where's Don and who's he?" John was full of questions

"Sit down and we'll fill you" I took John's hand and led him to my desk

John sat down in my chair while I shifted Jamie off his chair

"You didn't call me at all"

"You haven't got a clue how much I wanted to come and see you, but I wasn't allowed"

"How come?"

"I was ordered to leave you alone, banned from calling or visiting one of my best friends" I said sadly

"That's not right, I needed my friends while I was away"

"Ah John, I heard you were in today" The DCI boomed from the doorway

"Guv" John stood up pulling me up with him "Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, I'll see you in ten minutes in my office"

I followed John into the DCI's office and sat down next to him.

"You don't want me here, while you talk to the DCI, I'll wait outside" I got up to leave but John caught my arm and pulled me into his lap

"I want you to stay, you're part of my life and I want you here beside me" John kissed me softly on the lips "I missed you, you know"

The DCI cleared his throat "Am I interrupting something?"

I jumped up embarrassed. I sat back in the second chair and turned my attention to the window.

"What can I do for you John?"

"You cut me off from my one true friend, what the hell was that all about?" John demanded

"Firstly I stopped Claire from contacting you because I thought you needed to be left alone to grieve and rebuild your life and secondly I didn't want anyone bothering you with work related things"

"I needed my friends especially Claire to keep me in the real world, as a result I've been prescribed anti- depressants"

"Are you fit to be at work?"

"Of course I am"

"I want you to see the FME, no arguments"

"You know I won't see her, not even if I was dying"

"Well, I have no choice but to suspend you then"

"Don't worry Guv, he'll go to the FME right away" I jumped in before tempers could start to explode

I took John's hand and dragged him out into the female locker room:

"Calm down, you don't want to go off sick again with stress"

"I'm not going to the FME, no chance, not after what she did last time"

"She'll get a broken nose, if she tries anything this time, I'll come in with you don't worry" I put my arm around John to reassure him

"I don't want to see her and you can't make me"

"I want you fit and able to return to work, I want you back so much, you have no idea how much I have wanted you with me this last year" I sat down next to John and put my hand on his leg "Please go and see her even if it is just to keep me happy"

"I'm not going and that's final" John stormed off, I sat and collected my thoughts before heading back to the office.

* * *

"Lizzie, has John been back in?"

"No sorry Sarge"

"Jamie, can you swap desks please? I'll give you a hand to move stuff" I watched Jamie pull faces then begin to move things, I shifted John's files from Don's desk onto mine, and began moving Jamie's stuff across. "Actually Jay, swap desks with me only I want the whole desk moved"

"Jesus Claire, you gonna move the whole office?" Liz laughed

"I'm rather attached to this desk" I smiled

I helped Jamie move the two desks back into their rightful place

"Thank you Jamie" I gave him a grateful hug, I dusted John's desk and put his belongings back into the drawers, I neatly arranged his files on the desk and set up his phone. I sat down and admired my work.

"You must love him Sarge" Kerry said from the doorway

"I didn't hear you come in Kez" I turned to look at her "I'm sorry, you're across from Jamie, I don't want him near John"

"Can I have permission to kick him then Sarge?"

"Of course Kerry, I'll slap him as well" I laughed at the horrified look on Jamie's face "Only joking Jay, we love you really"

"What's the deal on the new guy?"

* * *

I'm Just Reviewing- the Kerry I use is always Kerry Holmes, from the old CID.

Reviews would be good, thanx


	2. Killing the new guy

This is for Jay :D

* * *

"I'll kick your arse if I hear you calling me the new guy again" John said from the doorway, Kerry, Liz and Mickey laughed

"There ain't nothing new about him, Jay mate, that's John Boulton, the guy you're covering for"

"Ah, so you're the legendary Detective Sergeant Boulton, Jamie Dorchester acting D.S"

"Great, we got saddled with a rookie and don't pair him with me" John smirked

"S'alright Jay, this is how he normally is, don't take it personally" I explained

"Welcome back John!" Chorused round the office as Kerry, Liz, Mickey, Rod, Tom and Geoff came up and embraced him

"Didn't know so many people cared" John looked embarrassed

"You know we do, we're a family"

"Even Rod?" John quipped

"Yes, even Rod!" I shot back coolly

"Our warring couple is back!" Mickey announced happily

"You wouldn't believe how quiet and down Claire has been since you've been gone" Kerry delighted in telling John how much I had missed him

John looked over at me as I looked to the floor totally embarrassed

"Kerry, did you polish my desk?" John growled

I watched Jamie begin to get nervous, "It wasn't Kerry, it was me" I spoke up not wanting Kerry to get yelled at.

"So why have you been off work this past year?" Jamie asked cockily

I shook my head as Kerry opened her mouth to speak, I watched John as he figured out what to say, I was fed up of bailing Jamie out of sticky situations, he needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut.

"It all started a few months before I had to take a break" John paused before continuing "I arrested this guy, Richard Evan, nasty little bastard he is, he raped a coupla women and attempted to rape Claire"

I cringed at the memory of the sweaty little scrote.

"I put him away for six years, but he got bail to arrange his grandmother's funeral" John took a deep breath "He found out where my family lived, he had them murdered" He stopped again

"John, you don't have to talk about it" I stepped in

"My therapist said I needed to talk about… about what happened. The bastard tortured my mother, my two brothers, my sister and one of my brother's family- his wife and his two kids. He tortured them; left them tied up and burnt the fucking house down with them in it, the house burnt to the ground. Their bodies were found chained to the radiators. He doused the place in petrol and torched it" Tears were streaming down his face now.

"In there... now!" I indicated to the empty DI's office, John made a quick exit into the office.

"Geoff, you're charge, get on with your work everyone" I followed John into the office, he was stood at the window staring out at the skyline

"John?" I watched as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before turning round "Oh honey, I think maybe you shouldn't have talked about it here, I think maybe you should head home" I put my arms around John and held him close, we sat down on the edge of the desk, John in my arms.

Out in the main office Kerry spoke up:

"Claire really must love him, she's been to hell and back this past year"

"It must be nothing compared to what John's been through" Mickey said

Everyone looked up as I came out of the office:

"He's alright" I sighed sitting down at my desk "You" I growled pointing my finger at Jamie "You are not to push people to talk about things you don't understand, I'm fed up with having to get you out of sticky situations, I will not put up with any more bullshit from you, do you understand?"

"Y…Yes Sarge"

"I hope you've learned your lesson" I spat, glaring at him

"Right, Claire, I'm ordering you to take John home and go home yourself, you've barely left this place for the last year" Geoff stood up and looked at me

"But…." I started weakly

"Home now, I don't want to see you here until your shift tomorrow" Geoff ordered, shooing me towards Deakin's office to get John "And you" He said turning to Jamie "Don't push Claire, she's been good to you, she's looked after you, and now you've upset her partner. If you don't watch out next time you annoy her, either she or John will knock you out"

"Yeah, you've fucked her around a lot, and she's taken it all, without killing you" Mickey replied

I could hear Geoff and Mickey all berating Jamie for his behaviour over the last few months but right now all I cared about was getting John home.

"Look Sarge, I'm really sorry…."

"Don't you dare go near him" I cut Jamie off, stepping in front of John

"Was I talking to you?" Jamie responded pushing me out of the way

I could feel the anger rising, bubbling to dangerously high temperatures and I knew John and the rest of the office was watching

"Back off Jamie" I said calmer than I felt

"I'm not talking to you" He said pushing past me again

"Right" grabbing Jamie, I practically threw him across the room, striding over to him I began to shout "You listen to me, you've been a right little shit, these last few months but today you've really pissed me off" I felt John try to pull me away "No John, this has to be said, you piss me off again and you're gonna be in St Hughes, you report me and you won't get anywhere, because I didn't touch you and I have witnesses, right?"

A murmured 'yes' went round the office, I smiled, I knew I could count on my mates for support

Jamie got up and pushed past me again, but this time John grabbed hold of him:

"You heard what she said, be a good little boy and piss off"

"I had heard so much good stuff about you, and I was pleased you took me under your wing, but now I realise what a mistake that was, you're nothing but a cold hearted, calculating bitch, who bullies people of a lower rank" Jamie spat looking directly at me

"You know, maybe you're right, but if you weren't the stuck up arsehole that upset my partner and me, I wouldn't be this close to smacking you one"

"Arsehole or not, I still wanna apologise to John" He said moving forwards and punching me in the arm in the process,

Before I knew what I had done, I'd brought my hand back and slapped Jamie hard across the face.

* * *

I have a short little bit more to write then this has hit a dead end, please if you have any ideas on what you want to see happen next let me know, Reviews or emails I don't mind, email addy is in my profile.

Thank you xx


End file.
